1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and in particular to an electrical connector assembly having an erroneous installation prevention function to prevent each electrical connector from being mounted to an incorrect position.
2. Description of Related Art
Today there are different categories of electrical connectors, so it is possible to mount two or more categories of connectors on a printed circuit board, it is also possible to mount two or more connectors, which are of a category and have similar configuration, just different from functions on a printed circuit board. In condition of the latter, it is very difficult to mount the connectors to right positions by virtue of configuration, so a general method is to distinguish the connectors by their colors.
However, in pipelining, a factory worker repeats continuously the same action of mounting connectors on a printed circuit in a day, therefore, he is too tied to distinguish connectors by their colors, that is, mount a connector on a position, which is the right position for the other connector having similar configuration to the connector but different colors and functions from the connector. As a result, the connectors need remount on the printed circuit, sometimes, the connectors may be destroyed.